D'històries inesperades
by LilaSnape
Summary: Els dracs s'havien convertit en la seva principal prioritat. Per això, en Charlie Weasley no podia ni tan sols imaginar que algú com ella es creuaria a la seva vida. Massa confosa, ella tenia 18 anys i ja buscava fugir d'una vida de mentides i secrets...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** La història és gairebé meva... però només gairebé... Està basada en l'estiu del quart al cinquè llibre de Harry Potter, de J. K Rowling...

Només hi ha un problema i és que el que, en realitat, és aquest _two - shot_ és una recopilació de dos moments perduts de la meva fic _Secrets del Passat_.

Si no has llegit la fic, adverteixo que conté _spoilers_ d'aquesta història... i que, en realitat, un dels protagonistes es diu Lyra i és meva peculiar Original Character (OC)... He intentat, això sí, relatar la història de manera que, si et fa mandra llegir els gairebé 50 capítols que té Secrets, puguis entendre de que va la història d'aquesta parella... Però ja posats si arribes aquí, m'encantaria que donessis un cop d'ull a la història de la qual provenen aquestes escenes addicionals (realment perdudes, perquè fins ara eren abandonades i descartades al meu ordinador).

Una **abraçada** a tots/es els que passeu per aquí!

.

**D'històries inesperades**

**Cap.1:** **_Si tu m'esperes..._**

**"Vols deixar pares i pàtria, veure on s'acaba el món. ****Vols canviar la teva història i digue'm qui no... ****Tot el que es diu en paraules, pot semblar-te un desert. ****Pren el vent de matinada, com ho fa un ocell..." **

**Laia (Sau)**

– _Com vau poder? Era la meva filla... I vau... vau deixar que... – Ella, la seva mare, la dona de sang aristocràtica que sempre (en qualsevol circumstància) mantenia el tipus, estava ara tan dolguda i tan estupefacte, que ni tan sols aparentava poder pensar amb claredat. La seva veu desprenia una incomprensió tan profunda que aquelles paraules semblaven haver-se clavat al cap de la noia amb la força d'un afilat metall – Ens vau entregar la filla d'una sang de fang. Has deixat que criés a la filla d'una sang de fang!_

La jove, pèl-roja i d'ulls foscos, va tancar els ulls per empassar saliva, i mantenir així la serenor al seu rostre. Acabava de trencar amb tot: una simple nota havia servit per acomiadar l'única persona de la seva vida que encara era qui semblava ser, el seu padrí. Poques hores abans havia descobert que els seus pares no eren qui ells mateixos creien ser. 'Perquè continuaven sent les persones que l'havien criat, però ella no duia la seva sang'.

– Sempre la sang... – va murmurar mentre caminava distretament pel vestíbul del ministeri de Màgia. Acaba d'aconseguir un portarreu que li permetria sortir del país. 'No fugia'. O potser sí, al cap i a la fi sabia que no havia estat tan valenta com ara pretenia fer-li veure el vell director de Hogwarts. 'Escollir entre allò que és fàcil, i allò que és correcte'. Una bonica frase, sens dubte. Una realitat complicada, en realitat.

Va desembolicar la corbata verda i platejada que encara duia, entre d'altres tantes coses que havia empaquetat amb presses, a la bossa de mà. S'havia preguntat ja que significava ser Slytherin. Just abans de resignar-se a anar contra tot allò que li havien ensenyat. _'Callar, no delatar l'Ull Foll Moody, l'hagués fet culpable... Si és que no ho era ja...'_

Al cap i a la fi havia esperat prou com per no poder evitar la mort d'en Cedric Diggory... 'Prou com per permetre que el Senyor de... que l'Innominable recuperés el cos que tants anys abans havia perdut'.

Però ella no era una heroïna, ni pretenia ser-ho. No era en Harry Potter, qui semblava tenir un do especial per veure's implicat en tots i cadascun dels problemes d'aquells temps, cada vegada més foscos, que tots vivien.

_Només havia volgut impedir una barbaritat. Ni tan sols havia pretès fer res que no fos avisar a l'Albus Dumbledore. Dir al vell director de l'escola que, per pura casualitat, per la tossuderia de venjar la humiliació soferta per en Draco (¿a quin professor se li acudia convertir un alumne en una fura?), havia descobert que Alastor Moody no era qui deia ser. _

_S'ho havia pensat massa... i quan havia intentat trobar el director, el qui en realitat era en Barty Crouch Junior l'havia trobat ella. 'Retenint-la al seu despatx, impedint-li dir res...'_

'_Deixant que es conformés en donar la veu d'alarma, quan en Diggory ja era mort'. N'havia escapat massa tard... _

Anglaterra ja no era segura… i encara que aquest no fos el motiu perquè en marxava, no podia deixar de pensar que, en realitat, sí fugia.

Fugia de la realitat. Dels 18 anys en què havia cregut tenir uns cognoms i una família, que mai havien estat seus de debò.

'Marxava sense acomiadar-se dels seus companys de curs. Del seu millor amic, al qui no recordava si havia anomenat mai així: l'Alexander Nott quedava enrere, i ella ni tan sols s'havia molestat en donar-li una sola explicació'. Al cap i a la fi, la Lyra, - si és que podia continuar considerant que aquell era el seu nom -, estava convençuda que un gran abisme l'havia separat inexorablement d'aquells que l'havien conegut sent _una nena rica_, algú amb un llinatge màgic impol·lut.

'Perquè aquella no era la veritat. Acaba de descobrir que la seva mare era filla de muggles i, fins i tot ella, es veia incapaç d'assumir aquella veritat amb tota la seva plenitud'. Almenys, de moment.

Podia haver confiat en l'Albus Dumbledore. Ell podia haver-la ajudat, encara que fos a través de les poques influències que li quedaven; sobretot després d'intentar convèncer a Fudge que l'Innominable havia tornat. El vell mag perdia aliats i gent que confiés cegament amb ell, però aquest tampoc era el motiu pel qual ella no hi havia confiat.

'Simplement necessitava marxar. Oblidar'.

_-Trobes divertit veure com la meva vida s'enfonsa? – La noia va tornar a asseure's a la vora del camí, amb els braços rodejant els seus genolls, i la mirada perduda. '¿Què dimonis hi feia ELL allà?'_

_-Vas intentar avisar a en Dumbledore, Lyra. Jo no veig que res s'enfonsi – va asseure's al seu costat. – Si no ho entenen, ells s'ho perden. Uns pares com déu mana n'estarien orgullosos..._

Definitivament, necessitava fugir.

_-Ei, Lyra. – En Charlie Weasley va mirar-la, adonant-se que havia dit o fet alguna cosa que encara l'havia posat pitjor.- No sé que et passa... però no estiguis així... m'agrada més que em cridis._

'Li agrada més que el cridis', va repetir-se, sortint per fi a l'exterior. Deixant la Conselleria d'Afers Màgics enrere. Va negar amb el cap, mossegant-se el llavi inferior inconscientment. '¿Perquè dimonis ell semblava aparèixer una vegada i altra a la seva vida?'

No en volia saber res ella d'en Weasley. "Un traïdor a la sang, un descastat... un maleït i tossut Gryffindor, amant dels dracs, que s'havia proposat treure-la de polleguera'.

_-No em tornis a dir Malfoy – Tot just llavors va semblar que ella s'adonava que el noi es mantenia al seu costat. Va posar-se dempeus, però no va moure's en cap direcció._

_-Vine, va. Hauríem de tornar al castell._

_-L'únic que vull fer és marxar. Molt lluny a ser possible. – La Lyra semblava sobtadament decidida._

_El noi va somriure._

_-Que et semblarien unes vacances a Romania?_

La Lyra del present va deixar escapar una riallada, apagada pel desànim que tot el que havia passat li produïa. 'Definitivament, en Charlie Weasley estava sonat. Només així s'entenia aquella absurda proposició'.

Ells ni tan sols es coneixien. No almenys així.

Havien coincidit, és clar. Ell l'havia descobert enmig del caos al mundial de quidditch. En l'instant en què ella havia començat a comprendre que en Lucius Malfoy, l'home a qui encara li costava no anomenar pare, no era l'home admirable, i ple de raó; que, des de petita, havia volgut imaginar.

_-Crec que em puc espavilar sola. Gràcies. – Era l'únic que ella havia contestat a en Charlie Weasley abans de seguir endavant, d'ignorar aquell 'No has de ser així, et vull ajudar' que ell s'havia entossudit en repetir. _

S'espavilaria sola. No era una Malfoy, però encara tenia algunes joies i pertinències amb les quals podia intentar aconseguir uns diners. 'Després trobaria feina i podria establir-se on volgués'. Només li devia una explicació al seu padrí, però ni això havia impedit que prengués aquella determinació.

París.

Sabia alguna cosa de francès. No massa. Però l'educació que havia rebut a casa, lluny de res que pogués ser muggle, havia inclòs nocions d'aquella llengua de la qual, en part, provenia el cognom Malfoy.

Va prémer el portarreu amb força, en el mateix moment que va sentir com aquest l'absorbia i la transportava centenars de quilòmetres enllà.

En un instant arribaria a aquella ciutat desconeguda. Un lloc màgic en ple continent europeu, que en canvi a ella no produïa, abans d'arribar, cap mena d'expectació addicional. Havia escollit París per les històries dels llibres... Aquelles històries que parlaven d'una àmplia població màgica amagada en carrerons estrets del centre, prop del Sena. Relats que explicaven el lloc exacte on trobar, amb un simple cop de vareta, aquell carreró comercial que res tenia a envejar a la Ronda d'Al·la en algun lloc de Montmartre.

'Parlar del luxe francès i de les ja passades visites al país, era l'enèsima manera que en Lucius i la Narcisa Malfoy tenien d'aparentar'. Aquell últim pensament va creuar la ment de la Lyra en aterrar, mentre es maleïa de l'absurditat que acabava de cometre. 'No només perquè hagués perdut l'equilibri i hagués caigut de ple a terra, sinó perquè acabava d'adonar-se que la tria de París no havia estat del tot producte de llargues hores de lectura...' Havia escoltat també parlar d'aquella ciutat quan era petita; i una vegada més s'adonava que el seu univers, el que ella era i desitjava, continuava condicionat a qui havia aprés a ser, durant 18 anys, entre les parets de Malfoy Manor.

Va aixecar-se del terra davant la mirada sorpresa d'uns vianants d'aspecte muggle. Va bufar desesperada, i dolguda física i psíquicament. 'Seria una estada llarga, més plena de records del que ella hagués volgut'.

.

Un lloc màgic, una ciutat plena de llums. El somni de milers de parelles enamorades que, en tants d'altres punts del món, s'imaginen cada dia compartint una copa en alguna petita, i acollidora, terrassa a prop del Sena.

- La nit més extraordinària del món. I el dia més bell... - . Va repetir la Lyra amb veu burleta, després de sortir d'aquella taberna, on el cambrer havia semblat disposat a fer-li de guia, o del que calgués... – Corcó insuportable... – va murmurar pensant en la proposició, impertinent i innecessària.

Tenia, de sobte, el pressentiment que havia de fer alguna cosa més que passejar-se per carrerons plens de màgia per oblidar tot el que la preocupava. 'Potser podria endinsar-se al món muggle... Al cap i a la fi desconeixia tantíssimes coses de les seves veritables arrels que no podia fer-li mal una mirada al món al qual, un dia, havia pertanyut la dona que l'havia dut al ventre'.

.

La Lyra ni tan sols va molestar-se a badallar quan va veure com el sol sortia, entre edificis, a l'horitzó. Era repenjada a la barana del balcó, a l'habitació de l'hostal on s'allotjava. Estava perfectament desperta, plena de preocupació i la sensació d'haver caminat sense rumb durant massa hores la nit anterior.

No eren unes vacances, al cap i a la fi. Tants dies de desconcert, tant dolor... Haver marxat de Londres sense plans de tornar-hi... i, haver-ho deixat així tot enrere; era no obstant la millor idea que havia tingut en molt temps. 'Es preguntava què pensaria d'ella en Draco, com hauria reaccionat l'Alexander Nott, i si la seva marxa hauria preocupat al seu padrí'.

Es preguntava si la Rachel Stood es demanaria on dimoni s'havia ficat. I també trobava a faltar, és clar, aquells que havien estat els seus pares. 'Però se suposava que era, precisament, això el que intentava oblidar'.

La Lyra va sacsejar el cap. Tenia que allunyar de la seva ment tot allò o acabaria per tornar-se boja i per fugir, definitivament, a un país encara més llunyà.

'Qualsevol lloc, per espantós que fos, li serviria'. Va repetir-se irònica.

Es va vestir i va esmorzar al restaurant del petit hostal. Volia prendre l'aire lliure, aprofitar, per fi, el bon dia. Va decidir desplaçar-se, de nou, fins a l'_ille__ de la Cité_, i conèixer, amb més calma, tot el nucli històric de París. 'Ja menjaria per allà, on fos. Mentre trobava alguna cosa amb la qual distreure's…'

Quan hi va arribar, va llançar una primera mirada apàtica a la catedral de Notre Dame. Era enorme i estava plena de muggles que es dirigien a missa. Ni tan sols va plantejar-se entrar al temple.

Va donar-hi una darrera ullada i va voltar l'edifici.

Feia una lleugera brisa, que li regirava el cabell pèl-roig cap a davant i cap enrere; l'aire agitava lleument el top blanc de gasa que la jove bruixa portava aquell matí. Malgrat tot, no tenia fred: el sol matinal s'encarregava d'escalfar prou la seva pell, blanca com de costum; i la Lyra, acostumada a la plujosa Escòcia de l'escola, no sentia la necessitat de posar-se cap jaqueta.

Mentre passejava, creuant un pont sobre el Sena amb la mirada fixa al terra, no va adonar-se que algú l'observava des de lluny. Tampoc va captar les mirades interessades de molt nois. Tenia divuit anys, i era molt maca. 'Encara que les preocupacions, haguessin enfosquit encara més la seva mirada'. Duia posada una faldilla llarga de tub, acolorida amb marrons i verds foscos, a l'estil de les túniques dels mags i bruixes que formaven part del seu món. No obstant encara que uns texans cenyits, haguessin atret encara més mirades, ni tan sols se n'hagués adonat. Estava tan acostumada a passar-se el dia entre nois, com l'Alexander, per qui desitjava i esperava el millor; o en Marcus Flint, amb qui havia tontejat en cursos anteriors, que s'havia fet força immune a un tipus de mirades a les que mai havia donat prou importància.

No hi havia enrojolaments ni vergonya. 'Ella no era així'.

–_Has vingut expressament per veure com de patètica pot ser una persona que acaba de tirar-ho tot per la borda?_

_-No ben bé.- Ell va mantenir la mà sobre el seu braç. – Però pensava que potser voldries parlar amb algú. Em caus bé, Malfoy. No em demanis perquè._

_-No em tornis a dir Malfoy – Tot just llavors va semblar que ella s'adonava que el noi es mantenia al seu costat. 'De sobte en Charlie Weasley estava molt a prop seu. Massa'. _

'¿I ara perquè penses en això?, es va preguntar a si mateixa gairebé amb retret'. Tots aquells assumptes l'estaven trastocant...

.

Va recórrer, de tornada, aquell carreró comercial, que, en ple cor de Montmartre, estava ple de bruixes i bruixots, i algun que altre firaire _amb aspecte d'squib_ venent animals; i va continuar caminant fins a arribar a un jardí proper. Sense saber per què, el seu pensament va volar de sobte fins a Londres, convençuda que hores d'ara en Lucius i la Narcisa ja l'odiaven. Estava a punt de deixar anar un sospir cansat quan va sentir que algú li tocava l'espatlla amb un simple frec.

Es va girar.

- Malfoy...

Va trigar en reaccionar. El noi de cabell ataronjat, amb el rostre ple de petites pigues, i un somriure divertit als llavis, va esperar que ella reaccionés.

Res no podria haver-la sorprès més que haver-se trobat a en Charlie Weasley en aquella ciutat, sinó fos perquè aquell ex-gryffindor 'maleït i exasperant' ja li havia demostrat abans que era capaç d'aparèixer-se-li en la circumstància més inesperada.

- T... tu... ¿Què t'has...? ¿Què dimonis...? - va arribar a dir, tot i no estar molt segura del que estava passant.

En Charlie va somriure amb seguretat. Tenia clar que volia ajudar-la. 'Per aquest motiu havia aconseguit, a través de l'oficina en què treballava el seu pare a la conselleria, esbrinar a on l'havia de portar el portarreu internacional que ella s'havia escarrassat a aconseguir. Per aquest motiu, s'havia assabentat que algú a la conselleria li havia tramitat l'estada en aquell petit establiment d'aquella banda màgica de la ciutat'.

Ella per ell significava ja, encara que semblés impossible, confiança i sentiments inexplicables. Però també temors i enigmes; i l'enigma més gran era esbrinar fins a quin punt seria capaç d'ajudar-la, fins a quin punt ella acceptaria una mà amiga en aquells moments. 'Encara que el prengués per boig, i pensés d'ell totes aquelles coses horribles que, més que probablement, havia aprés a atribuir als Weasley'.

- Ei... ¿On vas? – Ella accelerava el pas a través del jardí, davant la mal dissimulada diversió d'en Charlie.

- ¿Què... demanes on vaig? A buscar ajuda... estàs sonat Weasley... ets un assetjador sonat... – No importava que en aquell moment sí sentís la vergonya que no havia sentit mai.

Ell va deixar escapar una riallada, abans de seguir-la. La veritat és que tampoc va haver de córrer, perquè ella va disminuir el pas, uns metres enllà.

- ¡Pots estar tranquil·la! Només volia assegurar-me que no t'havies repensat la possibilitat de passar unes vacances a Romania... - En Charlie semblava pràcticament el mateix que l'última vegada que s'havien vist, dies enrere, a Hogwarts; només que ara en comptes de túnica, vestia samarreta i pantalons texans.

- Ho… ho saps... Saps que és delicte perseguir a una persona? ¿Saps que, ho hagis fet com ho hagis fet, probablement és delicte el fet de saber on és una persona que, en cap moment, ha donat permís a la conselleria perquè comuniqués on anava a ningú? - va preguntar ella..., empassant saliva, gairebé sense adonar-se.

- Evidentment – va contestar ell amb un somriure irònic, i enriolat. - ¡Però ha estat fàcil convèncer el meu pare, que saber on anaves, era només una mesura de seguretat!

En Charlie va parpellejar en notar, de sobte, una escalfor al rostre. Va endur-se la mà a la galta amb estupefacció. Ella l'acabava de bufetejar.

- Au va... – va defensar-se el noi a l'instant – Encara que el conseller no es cregui la versió d'en Harry i en Dumbledore, el meu pare si hi confia, i...

- I saber on és la... la filla d'en Lucius Malfoy és una qüestió de seguretat nacional? –va preguntar la noia amb verí acumulat a la veu. 'Ella havia anat allà per desconnectar de tot, per deixar de donar voltes a la realitat que l'havia envestit de sobte... no necessitava haver de mantenir una conversa on acabés per sortir de nou a la llum, i d'aquella manera, el seu cognom'.

Abans que en Charlie pogués respondre, la Lyra va mirar cap a un altre costat, amb una expressió afligida que va tractar d'ocultar, aquest cop, sense èxit. Sabia que continuarien considerant-la la filla d'en Lucius Malfoy; encara que ni ho fos, ni hagués demostrat ser-ho.

-T'equivoques... –va sostenir ell amb fermesa – i en tot cas, si en cap moment he considerat que era qüestió de seguretat, ha estat perquè no hauries d'estar sola enlloc després de... després del que ha passat. ¡Vas delatar a en Crouch!

- Deixa'm en pau. - va contestar ella, tractant de sonar distant.

- M'has d'escoltar... – En Charlie hauria volgut ser molt més càlid amb ella. Al cap i a la fi, fos el que fos el que ella li despertava, era prou important com per ser allà en aquell moment... sentia un estrany i desconcertant afecte per la jove pèl-roja. Va tractar de parlar amb un nou to seriós, conscient de la incomoditat de la noia – No és gran cosa... però si vinguessis a Romania, podries intentar passar pàgina... sense estar necessàriament sola. Em caus bé, ja t'ho vaig dir. Au va... només necessites no rebutjar una mà amiga.

La Lyra va bufar exasperada, apartant-se de la mà que ara li subjectava el braç.

- No siguis tossuda...

- Estaràs per aquí fins a l'eternitat, si t'engego? O ara que saps que NOMÉS vull estar sola, em deixaràs en pau? – La Lyra va apartar-se'n encara més, fent un gest de negació amb el cap – I ara, si el senyor Weasley em disculpa, me'n vaig a tancar a algun lloc de l'hostal on m'estic. Si ho pots evitar, no em segueixis!

- M'hi estaré unes hores; descansa, pensa... i pren la decisió que creguis que és la millor. No t'obligaré a acceptar l'ajuda de ningú, ni molt menys la meva – el noi va quedar-se mirant com ella assentia amb desdeny – però no seria la mort de ningú, deixar de fingir que ets tan autosuficient i que res t'importa.

Es va fer un petit silenci. Ella va girar-se, i va començar a caminar sense dir res.

- Lyra... – va voler afegir en Charlie, encara que ella no el va deixar continuar.

La Lyra va bufar, i es va tirar el cabell enrere, abans de mirar-lo un darrer cop:

- Em deixaries en pau si anéssim a sopar?. - va proposar de sobte, amb cert desdeny. – Has fet molt enrenou per una tonteria, així que suposo que abans d'engegar-te, podria mirar de fer-te entendre que no sóc cap mena d'estúpida en soledat que es passa les hores lamentant-se...

En Charlie va somriure. 'Ella no era tan arrogant com es molestava a aparentar'.

- Clar – De sobte ella havia sonat tan natural que tot semblava més fàcil. Sopar junts seria una forma de fer-li entendre que només volia ajudar-la. 'Sense dobles intencions'.

En Charlie va adonar-se que aquell pensament li era, de sobte, estrany.

'Com si ella pogués veure dobles intencions en qualsevol cosa que fes ell... En realitat ella només devia pensar que era un tossut que estava força sonat'.

- Bé, llavors et veig a les nou. Al Collège de France. Sabràs arribar-hi? - va afegir la Lyra, amb un somriure burleta. - Si et perds i desapareixes definitivament, prometo no tenir-t'ho en compte.-

La jove bruixa va fer una ganyota de nosa, abans de continuar caminant, definitivament camí al seu allotjament.

- No sóc idiota. Et veuré allà. ¡M'has de donar una molt bona raó per preferir aquesta ciutat, en comptes de les muntanyes verdes i plenes d'éssers màgics de Romania! – va respondre en Charlie cridant perquè el sentís. De nou amb un to de veu jovial.

- Fes-t'ho mirar, Weasley!

Per un moment, en Charlie va pensar en atrapar-la i fer-li un petó a la galta, o potser un petit gest de complicitat, tocant-li el braç abans d'acomiadar-se'n; però va preferir deixar-ho estar. 'Segurament era una mala idea'.

Als pocs minuts, ella havia desaparegut entre la multitud.

.

La Lyra va llançar-se al llit amb resignació. 'Era un error haver-li proposat allò. En Charlie Weasley i ella no tenien res en comú'.

- Un moment, Lyra... – va murmurar per si mateixa - ¿Qui ho diu que no teniu res en comú? ¿Qui ho diu que només per ser un Weasley,...? No, no és només perquè sigui un Weasley, és insuportable, i inoportú... i s'ha espavilat per saber on eres i venir... -

La Lyra va tapar-se el rostre amb el coixí. –Oh, Merlí. Ja parles sola...

.

En Charlie va caminar distretament per aquell carrer ple de vida. 'Sí, ella havia demostrat que era alguna cosa més que una Slytherin (o el que ell havia cregut sempre que era algú de la casa de les serps) ... però ¿i si s'hi estava implicant massa?. ¿No era exagerat haver-se presentat allà? 'Potser seria molt millor i més fàcil (almenys en teoria) mantenir les distàncies'.

'¿S'estava enamorant d'ella?'. No pretenia sortir ferit d'aquella situació. 'Les noies mai havien estat una prioritat, ni tan sols un motiu de preocupació'. I, tanmateix, no va poder evitar anar-hi. Ho desitjava amb totes les seves forces.

'Desitjava conèixer-la,... i sentir que el món al seu voltant no existia, tocar la seva pell i...'.

-Sí, home... ¿i que més? Ella té raó, Charlie. Estàs sonat. ¿Has vist en quina mena d'estupideses penses? – va xiuxiuejar molest. Començava a parlar sol.

.

Quan va arribar al punt de trobada, la sensació que no hauria d'haver anat allà es va accentuar encara més. Per molt que intentés negar-ho, cada vegada se sentia més mentider en assegurar-se a ell mateix que només volia ajudar-la. 'Que tot allò era per un interès purament filantròpic'.

.

La Lyra va caminar tan lentament com va semblar-li humanament possible. 'No tenia ganes d'arribar, perquè no volia reconèixer-se que estava farta d'empassar-se estoicament tot el que la turmentava'. No pensava reconèixer-se a ella mateixa, que la sensació d'algú, d'aquell algú, subjectant-li el braç per consolar-la, era més reconfortant del que mai hagués pogut pensar.

De cop, un nou pensament la va atrapar: des de que ell havia aparegut, la revelació que li havia canviat la vida semblava ara més llunyana, com si hagués passat feia ja massa dies.

Tanmateix, va continuar endavant. Havia estat ella qui havia proposat aquella trobada, i això era pràcticament el mateix que haver donat la seva paraula d'assistir-hi.

Va parar-se uns metres enllà. Ell era d'esquena i mirava a algun punt davant seu. '¿Com es pot tenir tanta paciència?...', amb aquell pensament positiu, que trobava estranyament reconfortant, va avançar endavant.

Duia un vestit verd de gasa i, tot i que no havia corregut en cap moment, començava a fer-li mal la nafra que se li estava formant al peu; per culpa dels talons que s'havia entossudit a posar-se.

No és que volgués aparentar res. 'És que aquella era una ciutat massa especial, per malgastar els dies concentrada en odiar el món sencer'.

'Si l'Àlex em veiés...'

L'Alexander... Si ell sabés, si tingués la més mínima idea del que ella estava a punt de fer... 'Bé, ella tampoc sabia ben bé que estava a punt de fer'.

- Bona nit.

La veu freda, tenyida de cordialitat, en una correctíssima salutació, va fer sortir en Charlie dels seus pensaments. Es va girar amb un petit somriure als llavis, però sense deixar de comprovar que no hi havia rastre de rancúnia en les faccions de la Lyra. 'Semblava increïblement disposada a enterrar la destral de guerra... i era bonica... molt bonica'.

La Lyra va limitar-se a alçar les celles en un gest d'espera, i a frunzir els llavis amb un toc divertit a la mirada.

-¿I ara...? – va preguntar, adonant-se del surrealisme de la situació. 'Ella era allà, a París... lluny de tot... i amb en Charlie Weasley davant seu'.

'En un moment en què la situació al món màgic semblava complicar-se per moments'.

Va buscar la seva vareta, amagada entre els plecs del vestit; per comprovar que aquesta seguia on ella l'havia deixat. En Charlie ho va notar, i ell també va temptejar la seva. Al cap i a la fi, tot i ser lluny d'Anglaterra, s'acostaven temps en què no s'hi valdria baixar la guàrdia.

Sense una paraula més, van començar a caminar,... però no cap a l'interior del Barri Llatí, proper a la zona, des del qual els arribava l'olor a festa i el soroll de centenars de persones; divertint-se al so de la música. Van caminar en direcció a un dels ponts del Sena, en la intimitat de la nit i acompanyats d'un silenci que semblava propici per parlar. En realitat, era el més necessari per a ambdós.

- A banda de l'incident amb en Crouch... ha passat alguna cosa amb els Malfoy que necessitis parlar amb algú?... - va mussitar finalment en Charlie.

- Vas directe al gra, eh? - va respondre amb cautela ella, i els seus ulls negres van brillar, a la llum de la lluna, en mirar-lo.

- El dia que et vam trobar tirada enmig d'aquell camí, plorant... Em vas prohibir que et digués Malfoy ... semblaves tan desesperada - no va poder evitar que el cognom li sortís en un to desdenyós. – Si ells t'han fet alguna cosa, jo...

- Ells no... Ni tan sols en tenen la culpa... No d'això... ¿Saps? – Ara que havia començat a parlar, era gairebé una necessitat continuar – Podríem dir que sóc una mena _de filla adoptada_...

La ironia era inevitable. La pèl-roja va continuar, després d'un petit silenci:

- La filla que ells mai haguessin _adoptat_, si algú no hagués enterrat el veritable nadó Malfoy; sense ni tan sols informar-los que tenia _la poca delicadesa_ d'endossar-los-hi la nena de... – va bufar exasperada, tot allò sonava tan poc real - ... d'una filla de muggles.

- Lyra... – Sense adonar-se'n en Charlie havia contingut la respiració mentre ella s'explicava. – És... No té cap mena de sentit...

- Però és veritat... – La noia va avançar uns passos endavant, augmentant-hi la distància – Mira, m'és igual... el que no té sentit és ser aquí i donar-hi voltes, i... No n'he explicat res als meus amics, i pràcticament tampoc al meu padrí... ¿Quin sentit té explicar-t'ho a tu ara?

La Lyra va sentir-se estúpida en no poder afegir-hi res més; però, en realitat, pràcticament no coneixia l'home que ara tenia davant, i que semblava tan disposat, de manera inexplicable, a estar al seu costat en tot allò.

- ¿Com sé que puc confiar en tu? – va preguntar finalment.

- ¿No hi confies, però no tens cap mena de problema en estar tota sola amb mi en plena nit? – Ell va mirar al seu voltant, fent que ella s'adonés que s'havien acabat per apartar de qualsevol rastre de vida. Eren en un petit carreró solitari.

- Oh, em pensava que era jo l'Slytherin malvada! – va somriure. 'Si hi havia alguna cosa que li semblés absurda, era pensar en algú com en Charlie Weasley fent mal a qualsevol altre persona'.

No va fer falta que ella digués res més. En Charlie sabia perfectament que no era d'aquell tipus de confiança, del que ella parlava.

.

Van recolzar-se, una estona després de caminar en silenci, en una barana; i van observar l'aigua del riu, que es trobava en calma, reflectint milers de punts brillants del cel. L'aigua es gronxava suaument al ritme de la brisa que, en aquella nit d'estiu, llançava també els cabells de la Lyra cap enrere.

Inconscientment, en Charlie Weasley va recolzar una de les seves mans a l'esquena de la noia.

Ella va tancar els ulls en resposta. 'Allà, en aquell indret perdut d'una gran ciutat, es respirava sobtadament una estranya pau'.

El fet que ella no s'apartés, va fer guanyar confiança a en Charlie.

- Així... vindràs amb mi? – La mirada d'ella va ser resignada, probablement cansada i divertida a l'hora, però va negar amb el cap. – Tant t'és estar aquí, donant voltes... o venir i intentar deixar enrere, almenys un temps, tota aquesta història que encara no entenc,... però que, sens dubte, no et mereixes.

- Charles...

Ell ara ja no semblava tenir la intenció d'apartar la mà de la seva espatlla.

- Estaràs envoltada d'amics... i no vegis com n'estem de sonats els cuidadors de drac! Si no t'ho passes bé, prometo deixar-te fugir de mi i de tots nosaltres... i no tornaré a aparèixer...

- Weasley... – va murmurar intentant contenir el riure.

- ¿Així què...? ¿Amics? – Abans d'assentir, ella va mossegar-se el llavi en aquell gest nerviós que, tot i desconèixer, havia heretat de la Lily.

-Amics. Tu guanyes...

En aquell moment, la Lyra no va sentir-se malament; tal com li passaria desenes de nits posteriors en què tindria hores senceres per continuar donant voltes als seus problemes...

Només va ser capaç de sentir-se protegida i trista. Protegida perquè ell semblava entossudit a convertir-se en algú en qui refugiar-se. I trista perquè continuava sentint que tot el seu món s'havia convertit en una mentida que no estava segura de poder deixar enrere.

Va evitar les llàgrimes, però no va poder fer res perquè els ulls no li brillessin encara amb més intensitat. Va allargar una mà i la va posar sobre el braç del noi.

En Charlie va tancar els ulls, com ella havia fet instants abans, i va somriure. Allò era un sí: ella acceptava la seva ajuda, i l'acompanyaria a Romania encara que fos perquè no tenia enlloc més on anar. 'Perquè ella no volia tornar a Anglaterra, i ara tenia, per fi, una opció veritable d'intentar desconnectar...'

- Amics...

- Perfecte, doncs. Comença a ser hora que sopem... - va afegir el noi, sense poder evitar mirar de nou com el roig fosc del seu cabell es conjuntava estranyament bé amb el verd del vestit.

.

.

Dies després, un nus a l'estómac embargava la Lyra en aparetre enmig d'un camp de cereals.

- Benvinguda a Romania... –ell va mirar-la, adonant-se que estava més blanca que de costum.– Estàs bé?

- Marejada... crec. Potser hagués preferit continuar utilitzant la xarxa flu fins aquí... o una... –va callar un moment, negant amb el cap - Bé... no... una escombra no...

La riallada d'en Charlie va ser incontenible.

- No te'n fotis! No fa gràcia...

- Sí en fa... – va insistir, encara rient – No em vull ni imaginar que haguessis fet, si després de la darrera xemeneia, t'arribo a proposar que t'apareguessis tu soleta directament en aquesta zona. ¡Estàs blanca!

-Sóc blanca! – va respondre-li en to digne.

-En tot cas, ets pàl·lida... i relaxa't... – va prémer-li la mà - aquí tots som una família... visc amb un parell d'amics, tres milles al nord... És una casona acollidora... No té grans luxes, però la intuïció em diu que t'encantarà...

-Oh, ja... ara tens la intuïció que viure en ple bosc, amb... bé, amb aquella reserva de monstres a prop, m'encantarà...

-Tu ho has dit, és una reserva... no te'ls trobaràs en sortir per la porta de casa,...

- Ja ho veurem... – va bufar ella, mirant-lo un moment.

En aquell moment en Charlie va somriure-li, d'aquella manera tan franca i tan diferent a tot el que ella havia conegut fins llavors; i la jove bruixa simplement es va deixar portar.

La Lyra va alçar-se de puntetes, tot i que ell no era gaire més alt que ella, i de sobte, els seus llavis es van fregar amb suavitat. Ell era atractiu i absolutament oposat a qualsevol de les persones que, fins llavors, havien format part de la seva vida.

En Charlie va ser capaç de notar el sabor salat dels llavis femenins, i per un instant va voler pensar que no eren res més que dos joves despreocupats en ple flirteig. Va subjectar-la per la cintura i va apropar-la més a ell; però el gest va fer que ella reaccionés.

En separar-se, en Charlie no va voler obrir els ulls de nou. Va preferir imaginar que, en mirar-la, ella somriuria i no posaria una excusa, en un intent de protegir-se a si mateixa, pel que acabava de fer.

La Lyra va tornar a posar del tot els peus al terra.

- Ho sento. - va murmurar. – Perdona'm... ha estat... No sé en què pensava...

- Tranquil·la... – 'No podia fer res més que tornar a la realitat... Ella era complicada, però ningú li havia dit que allò fos fàcil'. – És per allà...

El segon fill dels Weasley va indicar la direcció en què havien de caminar, i va avançar-se uns passos per acabar amb la incomoditat que ara semblava embargar-ho tot.

- Weasley ... – la noia va interrompre els seus pensaments, al cap d'uns minuts – No sé que m'ha passat, de debò...

- Tranquil·la...

- Weasley, vull que quedi clar que som amics i que t'estic agraïda pel que has fet, i... – A cada síl·laba que ella deia, ell se sentia pitjor... En Charlie no es veia ara amb força de reconèixer que, allò, era alguna cosa més que un gest filantròpic... alguna cosa més que un gest d'ajuda a algú que s'ho mereixia, però que tan sols era una nova i inesperada amiga. – Weasley, ¿M'escoltes?

- Sí, és clar – va forçar-se a fer broma – Ja sé que no ha estat bona idea aparetre així... ¡El mareig t'ha trastocat!

Ella va pensar en dir alguna cosa més, però va callar. Va assentir en silenci, i el va seguir.

Resignat, en Charlie Weasley va bufar per enèsima vegada. 'Una Slytherin... De totes les dones d'aquell planeta, una Slytherin a estones impertorbable i sempre complicada s'havia creuat al seu camí. I ell, - que se suposava que tota la vida havia estat un perfecte exemple d'alumne de Gryffindor -; espontani i, moltes vegades, massa extrovertit... capaç de deixar plantada qualsevol noia que abans s'hagués creuat al seu camí, per llançar-se a viure a fons al seu món de dracs i criatures fabuloses (i perilloses),... acabava de descobrir que mai ningú havia remogut tantes coses al seu interior'.

'Un tipus lliure...', l'havia anomenat una vegada en Hagrid.

.

**Nota:** He de dir que en la propera, i última escena, puja una micona la temperatura d'aquests nois. Ja ho sabeu, si sou menors... millor deixeu-ho aquí jeje


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2: **_**Quan el teu somriure em ve a buscar**_

"**Descobreix-te i sentiràs que el camí és immens, prova un altre lloc per començar de nou. Construeix-te la vida al ritme que et marca el cor. Obre els ulls al món, tu decidiràs".**

**Descobreix-te (Gerard Quintana)**

La Lyra va desfer la maleta amb desgana, massa esgotada per pensar amb claredat. La noia va tirar-se el cabell roig enrere, amb aire desesperat; mentre intentava trobar sentit al gir que havia donat, de sobte, la seva vida. 'Espargint la seva roba a sobre el llit, de manera desordenada, i deixant pel final la bufanda d'Slytherin i la part de l'uniforme escolar que havia empaquetat amb presses en marxar de Hogwarts'.

'S'estava equivocant?'

Amb el cap fred, la jove bruixa no podia evitar ara omplir-se de recança per haver evitat acomiadar-se de l'Alexander i la Rachel. Es retreia, sobretot, no haver dit adéu a l'Alexander Nott, aquell a qui empenyerien a prendre decisions en les quals ella podria haver intentat intercedir. 'No ho havia fet, massa capficada en les seves pròpies decisions, i en l'ansietat que li havia produït conèixer la veritat que, de sobte, ho havia canviat tot'.

I no obstant, més enllà de tot el que encara havia de processar, hi havia un nom que s'havia fet, sense avisar, un lloc entre totes aquelles preocupacions que, a estones, semblaven massa grans i terribles com per poder sobreposar-se'n: En Charlie Weasley s'havia convertit en un petit descans, aire fresc inesperat, en un moment en què ella només havia volgut tancar-se en si mateixa.

Encara a mig fer, la jove bruixa va sospirar cansadament; recolzant-se a la finestra de la seva habitació, en aquella cabana de fusta en el que semblava el principi d'un bosc. 'En realitat desfer l'equipatge no era una prioritat, tindria hores i dies sencers per posar-hi ordre'. Sabia que, tard o d'hora, seria inevitable tornar, però necessitava temps. Volia temps per retrobar-se amb ella mateixa, per plantejar-se quin seria el proper pas. 'Quin rumb havia de prendre ara la seva vida...'

Va escoltar riures al pis inferior, i no va poder evitar distingir amb claredat la rialla aparentment despreocupada i sincera d'en Charlie. No era la primera vegada que el so d'aquell somriure la sobre collia així, fent-li sentir un estrany i encara naixent ofec al pit.

Al cap i a la fi havia estat ella qui l'havia besat només arribar. 'Agraïment'. Aquella era la primera paraula que havia esgrimit a la desesperada, i com a excusa per a la seva pròpia ment que, des d'aquell sopar a París, semblava navegar massa sovint en idees absurdes.

'Idees vagues sobre com de desesperadament convenient semblava ara la tossuderia d'en Charlie Weasley, davant la seva pròpia obstinació a mantenir-lo a quilòmetres de distància'.

'Maleït, tossut i exasperant Weasley'

.

En Charlie, però, desconeixia que la pèl-roja havia començat a albergar aquell tipus de sentiments. Al cap i a la fi, ella mateixa els negava amb èmfasi cada vegada que pensava en perquè havia besat el noi.

'En subjectar-la contra el seu tors, en aquell primer i inesperat petó conjunt, el jove cuidador de dracs tenia la sensació que encara l'havia allunyat més d'ell'.

Després d'apartar-se'n, ella encara s'havia mantingut més distant, amb un aire pensatiu i preocupat. 'Un comportament que no podia estranyar a en Charlie; sobretot després de conèixer les primeres pinzellades d'una història en què ella era només algú que havia despertat d'una infantesa i adolescència de conte per rebotar, de sobte i amb duresa, contra la realitat'.

.

- I dius que aquesta noieta es quedarà a viure aquí? Amb nosaltres? – En Greg, un dels companys amb els que en Charlie convivia, estava encara sorprès per la inexplicable arribada del noi, a qui fins llavors sempre havien vist centrat en els dracs; amb una jove que res semblava tenir a veure amb l'espontaneïtat i simpatia de la que el jove Weasley s'envoltava en tot el que feia.

- Ella només necessita temps per adaptar-se, Greg.– En Charlie va sortir dels seus pensaments i va mirar els seus dos companys: en Greg, un noi igualment anglès que vorejava ja els 30 anys; i en Tomasz, romanès i un parell d'anys més jove que el pèl-roig. –Estic segur que ella només necessita uns dies per deixar-se anar. Poseu-li fàcil, si us plau.

En Tomasz, que no havia dit res des de que en Charlie els havia presentat la noia en entrar a casa, va fer espetegar la llengua i va somriure obertament:

-És tan extraordinari veure't enamorat, amic, que fer bona cara a qui ha aconseguit aquest miracle és més que una obligació...

- Jo no estic... – va intentar negar en Charlie, però va callar sobtadament quan el soroll de passes a les escales, va fer evident que ella havia sortit, per fi, de l'habitació.

- Weasley... – La noia va quedar-se callada com si anés a afegir alguna cosa i, després de creuar breument la seva mirada amb en Charlie, va fer un petit silenci i va murmurar un:_ - Bona nit a tots... Estic esgotada_. - que va sonar terriblement sincer.

.

.

La Lyra portava ja unes setmanes a Romania i, desencoratjadorament, se sentia encara més ansiosa que al principi. Els primers dies els havia passat endreçant i desendreçant les seves pertinències, convertint primer la seva habitació gairebé en un camp de batalla i tornant-ho tot a lloc just després. 'En un intent per deixar de pensar, també havia donat voltes i voltes a l'exterior de la casa', sota l'atenta mirada d'en Charlie i l'estranyesa dels seus companys de casa i professió, que ja s'havien adonat que l'actitud solitària i pensativa d'ella portava també de corcó al jove Weasley, que cada vegada semblava més distret en hores de feina.

.

- Lyra! He arribat abans... ¿On...? – En Charlie Weasley buscava la jove pèl-roja pels vorals del bosc que rodejava la casa. Les tasques amb dracs solien mantenir-lo enfeinat a les muntanyes des de bon matí, quan el sol començava a apuntar a l'horitzó, fins que gairebé ja era fosc.

Durant anys havia estat normal per en Charlie fer els àpats, i passar una gran part del temps, a la reserva; prop de les coves on els dracs es refugiaven de nit i envoltat d'aquell bosc d'alta muntanya, un lloc especialment encantat per tal d'allunyar-ne els muggles.

'Solia quedar-se allà fins a l'hora de sopar. Moment en què emprenia el camí de tornada, parant-se a observar sovint, sense presses, algunes d'aquells bèsties fabuloses i inquietants'. Els entrenadors mantenien una cadena al voltant del seu coll, i les enormes besties balancejaven la cua, fent que un petit grup de cinc homes tingués feines i treballs per controlar-los'.

Però ara, tot i dedicant-hi igualment el seu major esforç, es distreia amb força facilitat; i en dies com aquell, evitava retardar la tornada. Acompanyant-la, si podia, a l'hora de sopar i donant-li conversa, sempre evitant temes espinosos i parlant-li incansablement de dracs i les seves múltiples varietats; encara que la majoria de vegades ella alcés una cella amb incredulitat, i li respongués amb fingit desdeny frases similars a :

_- Algun dia t'adonaràs que aquestes besties poden acabar amb tu, Weasley. _

Aquell dia, però, tot just era mitja tarda. Moment en què només la noia voltava per la casa, darrerament convençuda en què no hi havia millor manera de perdre el temps que examinar les plantes que li oferia l'entorn. 'Perquè crec que podria provar un parell de millores en algunes pocions', li havia explicat dies enrere amb l'ombra d'un somriure als llavis.

En Charlie va caminar pel llindar del bosc, buscant-la amb especial èmfasi. Des de que, de bon matí, havia trobat aquell petit fruit del que ella els havia parlat breument (gairebé traient-hi importància) un vespre; el dia se li havia fet molt llarg esperant el moment de mostrar-li la seva troballa.

Eren finals de juliol i, com cada tarda, el temps semblava entossudit en plovisquejar durant una bona estona abans de fer-se fosc. La Lyra, però, no havia perdut el costum de passejar sola i deixar-se caure cansada i pensativa en algun dels llindars del bosc.

Va veure-la repenjada en el tronc d'un arbre, amb un llibre, que encara no entenia d'on havia tret, a la falda i els ulls mig tancats, com si s'estigués esforçant en combatre la son i continuar amb la lectura.

En Charlie es va acomodar al terra, amollit per la gespa humida; just quan ella semblava haver-se deixat guanyar ja per la inconsciència de la son. Amb un somriure va invocar el seu propi llibre de quidditch, i es va disposar a fer-li una ullada, aprofitant que l'arbre semblava protegir-los amb prou traça de l'insistent plugim.

- Ei, Lyra... – va murmurar, debatent-se entre despertar-la o continuar observant-la en un moment en què, per fi, semblava veritablement relaxada. – Lyra...

En aquell moment, ella va girar-se, deixant-se caure inconscientment sobre la seva espatlla, amb els cabells espargits sobre l'espatlla d'en Charlie.

- Malfoy... – En Charlie va evitar l'impuls d'apartar-li el cabell de la cara, però no va poder evitar adonar-se en el parell de pigues que quedaven al descobert en la seva pell just al límit de l'escot de la brusa que ella portava.

En aquell moment el plec que li feia la roba, a l'alçada de l'escot, deixava al descobert més del que era habitual mostrar en ella. 'Pell que en Charlie es resistia a mirar sense el consentiment de la noia; però en la que li costava no pensar'.

Aquell aspecte relaxat conferia a la jove bruixa, a més, una aura que res tenia a veure amb el moment en què per primera vegada (tot i conèixer-la abans) en Charlie s'havia fixat veritablement en ella; l'instant en què l'havia descobert com alguna cosa més que la filla d'en Lucius Malfoy:

_-Va, Malfoy. Si us plau. És perillós – havia exclamat ell just després que s'incendiés un altre arbre.- No et puc deixar aquí. Ells no et poden reconèixer ara, Malfoy. Podries prendre mal i ells ni tan sols s'adonarien que ets tu._

_Les explosions van succeir-se llavors fins que en Charlie Weasley, que estava a acostumat a traginar amb pesos de tot tipus, va decidir tirar bruscament del seu braç fins aconseguir que ella corregués amb ell._

_Va deixar-la anar metres enllà. Arrecerats enmig d'una zona boscosa._

_Ella simplement va repenjar la seva esquena al tronc d'un pi i va lliscar-hi fins a quedar asseguda, amb el cap repenjat a la fusta de l'arbre i un aire entre perdut i confós._

_-Són nens – Va repetir. A en Charlie Weasley va semblar-li que ella tremolava, encara que no en va estar segur, i va decidir acostar-s'hi. 'Mai s'hauria imaginat veure aquella nena arrogant en aquell estat. Menys per una cosa així'._

_La Lyra va botar en notar una mica d'escalfor. Finalment, reaccionant:_

_-Que fas? Qui dimoni t'ha donat permís per abraçar-me?_

Aquell darrer pensament va convèncer-lo d'evitar el gest que ja era en procés de fer: rodejar-la amb els braços i deixar que ella repengés, amb més comoditat, el cap al seu tors. 'Amb el propòsit d'observar-la dormir molta més estona; ara que, de forma sorprenent, aparentava aquella indefensió tan llunyana al fort caràcter pel que es caracteritzava, ja fos en versió arrogant o decidida'.

- Lyra... – No va fer falta insistir més perquè ella, en sentir-lo, entreobrís primer els ulls; i es redrecés d'un bot, tornant a quedar perfectament asseguda.

- Oh, Merlí... Weasley, m'has espantat... – va aconseguir dir la noia, portant-se una mà al rostre per amagar, amb cautela, un badall.

- Vés a dormir va, has d'estar esgotada. - Va recomanar-li en Charlie, sobtadament interessat en el llibre de quidditch, del que va rellegir la portada, en un intent d'evitar fixar la mirada en la jove pèl-roja.

- Estàs de broma? Però si encara no són ni les vuit del vespre... – La Lyra va clavar la mirada també en el seu llibre (el d'ella era d'Herbologia) i es va disposar a repassar lliçons que havia aprés mesos enrere a classe.

- Com vulguis... – En Charlie va fixar-se ara, de reüll, en com ella reemprenia la lectura; abans d'obrir definitivament el seu propi llibre.

Durant una estona la Lyra es va concentrar en antigues lliçons, encara que no tenia ganes de llegir i els ulls li cremaven amb insistència; i en Charlie va fer el mateix amb els primers capítols sobre l'historia del quidditch.

Per fi, després de llegir la mateixa frase cinc vegades sense poder concentrar-se per la son que l'embargava; la Lyra va aixecar-se del terra, observant com al cel havia parat de ploure, amb un moviment cansat i matusser.

- Vaig a la cuina, amb una mica de sort aquells amics teus no hauran arrasat amb tot, i podré prendre'm una xocolata calenta. – L'ex-Slytherin va caminar uns passos però, en girar-se inadvertidament, mirant-lo un instant abans de continuar, va ensopegar amb una de les pedres, ara relliscoses, que s'estenien al llarg del camí

Va estendre els braços per no fer-se mal, però va caure igualment de forma estrepitosa.

L'ensurt va fer que, a l'instant, en Charlie deixés anar el llibre de quidditch de les mans; que, voluminós com era, va colpejar sorollosament contra el terra.

- Auu... maleït sigui...!- La Lyra va intentar aixecar-se, però el seu cos cansat i el turmell aparentment blegat li ho van impedir.

- Estàs bé?- va preguntar en Charlie de sobte, evitant la riallada que gairebé li havia sortit per impuls, i apropant-s'hi amb gest preocupat.

Va agenollar-se, per subjectar-la. Però els seus propis genolls li van fallar en intentar posar-se dempeus de nou; aquell dia no havia parat d'anar amunt i avall amb els dracs i estava esgotat, així que ambdós es van quedar uns segons en aquella posició sense saber que fer.

-Ho sen... sento. M'aixecaré ara mateix... – La Lyra va notar un brot de color a les seves galtes, en sentir les mans d'en Charlie contra la seva cintura, càlides en comparació amb l'ambient fresc que els envoltava.

Ell l'agafava, per ajudar-la a aixecar-se. I la veritat era que, de cop i volta, ja no li desagradava per a res aquella sensació.

Ella va subjectar-se finalment als braços d'ell, entrenats i enfortits per la seva pròpia professió, aprofitant-los de suport per posar-se dempeus; i en Charlie, encara immers en la calidesa del moment, simplement va acompanyar-la fins que ella va aconseguir retornar de nou al costat de l'arbre, coixejant.

Els braços d'en Charlie li resultaven còmodes i plàcids. I ell, tot i haver-la acompanyat fins a repenjar-se completament en l'arbre, no semblava ara disposat a allunyar-se.

Va mirar-la, ja asseguda, encara subjecta a ell, adonant-se que tot i que l'aigua no els havia tocat directament, els seus cabells llargs i rojos estaven humits, més embolicats del que normalment els lluïa.

- Et fa mal? – va preguntar-li quan ella se'n duia les mans al turmell, acompanyant-les -hi amb les seves pròpies.

-Crec que només és el cop. Un moment més, i em podré aixecar – la noia va mirar-lo, i com ja li havia passat el dia de la seva arribada, el somriure del noi, i per tant també els seus llavis, va apoderar-se de la seva atenció.

- Au va... ja vaig jo a buscar la xocolata... – va oferir-se en Charlie – Ara torno!

Ella va reaccionar llavors.

- Ei, no tan de pressa, Weasley. – va respirar a fons i, en aquell moment, de la seva boca, va sorgir una petició que, fins i tot a ella, va sonar insòlita – Fa fred. Millor ajuda'm a arribar al sofà de la saleta.

En Charlie Weasley va somriure-li amb una diversió que no presagiava res de bo (o així ho veia la Lyra), avaluant amb la mirada el mal que podia fer-li el turmell si intentava aixecar-la de nou.

- Faré una cosa millor que ajudar-te a arrossegar-te, noia.

-Eh, no... ni se t'acudeixi! Weasley – Ella va remoure's amb disconformitat i va queixar-se a crits però, abans que pogués dir res més, el noi ja l'havia agafat en braços per dur-la dins.

.

- Weasley! Deixa'm estar ja! – la noia va intentar moure's per a caure de manera que pogués continuar caminant però, aquell cop, ell va aturar-la amb la veu.

- Tranquil·la... et prometo que et deixaré en pau quan arribem, i t'hagi mirat el ditxós turmell – ell va somriure més en veure com la jove bruixa li dirigia una mirada d'enuig però, a la fi, guardava silenci i deixava de moure's bruscament per a què la deixés a terra – Et deixaré remugar tot el que vulguis, però primer permet que et porti a la teva habitació... De la manera que se t'ha inflat, dubto que poguessis pujar cap escala després.

Ella simplement va bufar i va assentir, però ja era impossible no sentir-se còmoda repenjada contra el cos d'en Charlie, ni que fos amb falsa resignació.

Minuts d'incòmode silenci després, ell la deixava sobre el matalàs; deixant-se caure ell mateix a l'altra banda del llit, - força ampli en comparació amb el petit espai que hi havia lliure a l'habitació -, davant la incredulitat de la pròpia Lyra.

- Què se suposa que...? – Ja feia estona que la Lyra no sentia, en absolut, cap rastre de l'ambient fresc que feia a l'exterior ben entrat el vespre.

- Noia,... – ell va mirar-la des de l'altra banda del matalàs de manera divertida, i deixant escapar un esbufec teatralitzat – Estic baldat... he treballat sense parar durant tot el matí i part de la tarda, i ho creguis o no (per molt inversemblant que sembli en veure't) M'has destrossat l'esquena! Peses! –

Ella va parpellejar amb incredulitat, abans de veure com ell es disposava a somriure com si acabés de prendre-li completament el pèl.

- Ets... ets... – la noia no trobava les paraules exactes, però amb impotència va llançar-se sobre el noi, colpejant-li el tors amb els punys en senyal de protesta i deixant escapar un gairebé imperceptible queixa en moure la posició en què li havien quedat els peus, i per tant també el turmell – Impresentable, i insuportable ...

Finalment, se'n va cansar i va tornar a deixar caure l'esquena sobre l'altra banda del matalàs.

-Tu mateix, Weasley! –Tota l'arrogància que pretenia acumular en aquell moment va esfumar-se en badallar inesperadament, despertant de nou les riallades d'en Charlie – Fes el que vulguis... m'és impossible aixecar-me i fer-te fora d'aquí, així que almenys comporta't!

Ell va tornar a riure, intentant posar-se seriós, i aixecant-se lleugerament per mirar-la: estirada amb les mans creuades sobre el pit, amb el rostre girat lleugerament cap a la finestra, que quedava al que, per ell, era l'extrem oposat de l'habitació.

- Els dos som adults i totalment responsables dels nostres actes. No veig inconvenient en què estiguem així... bé, si tu no t'hi oposes, és clar... – En Charlie va parlar de la manera més madura que va poder. Ell també estava còmode, a més, ni tan sols s'estaven tocant... i hi havia molta més distància en aquell moment, del que hi havia hagut tota la tarda.

-Un Weasley que és madur? Pensava que l'Oliver Wood deixava anar, de tant en tant, per l'escola que eres com una mena de noi d'or de gryffindor, semblant a aquells dos projectes de terrorista que tens per germans!- Se'n va burlar la Lyra amb un somriure de sorna.

-Sovint les coses no són com les diuen, ni tan sols les persones. Tu n'ets l'exemple, i ho saps... – Mirant-la per enèsim cop, en Charlie ja no va voler evitar passar un braç al voltant de la Lyra, mentre que amb l'altre l'apropava a ell. - ¿Tu i jo sempre hem d'estar discutint?

Va haver-hi un moment de silenci.

-¿Què...? – Ella va intentar apartar-se, però no amb gaire convicció. Involuntàriament, va tremolar. Tot i ser estiu, la temperatura en aquell indret d'alta muntanya baixava força de nit, encara que el fred era el que menys notava ara.

-Ara mateix em fa mandra, fins i tot, treure les mantes de l'armari –va continuar bromejant, però amb un to suau ell – Així que serà millor que ens quedem així un moment, prometo aixecar-me... només un minut de descans, i me'n vaig.

Però el noi va recolzar el cap contra la seva espatlla i en cinc minuts es va quedar adormit. - Quin morro té! S'ha quedat adormit, del tot!

'La veritat és que és atractiu...'

En Charlie tenia un semblant cansat, i la Lyra, al cap i a la fi, li va perdonar que s'hagués adormit. Fins ara ell l'havia intentat ajudar, i ella no ho posava fàcil.

La Lyra va tancar els ulls només un instant, el que van semblar-li un parell de segons, però quan els va tornar a obrir uns petits raigs de claredat sortien entre la incessant pluja de fora, va agusar l'oïda i va sentir soroll al pis inferior. 'Quant de temps havia passat? S'hauria quedat adormida?'

-¡Charles! Charlie desperta! Ens hem quedat adormits, crec que fas tard. - Es va afanyar a dir la Lyra en reaccionar. Va sacsejar en Charlie Weasley i, gairebé sense pensar, li va treure els petits cabells rojos que tenia sobre la cara.

-Lyra? Tard...? A on...? Ahh!- En Charlie va fer un salt i va anar corrent fins a la finestra de la cambra, deixant la Lyra tombada al llit sense poder moure's: se li havien adormit les cames en estirar-se en aquella posició, que havia acabat per ser incòmoda.

-Lyra, quina hora és? Quines coses dic! Tens algun rellotge?- En Charlie va obrir la finestra, a fora s'hi veien les ombres d'en Greg i en Tomasz, que marxaven de casa, parlant animadament, en aquell moment.

.

-Weasley! Ajuda'm a aixecar-me tinc les cames adormides!

- _Busca't la vida..._ ¿És el que tu diries, oi? - Va dir-li en Charlie, imitant-la amb intenció, i somrient; mentre s'hi acostava i li cedia una mà.

.

Els dos havien quedat dempeus, ell l'havia subjectat pels braços per ajudar-la a aixecar-se, i ella mantenia les mans contra el pit masculí.

- Si no t'afanyes, faràs tard – va dir a la fi ella, separant-se'n lleugerament.

- Espero de debò que Romania no t'hagi decebut... els nois i jo estem tot el dia fora i em fa l'efecte que així no et som de molta ajuda – En Charlie i la Lyra continuaven dempeus, però l'ex-Slytherin tenia ara els braços creuats i estava recolzada contra la paret.

En Charlie va posar-se davant d'ella: - T'hi sents bé, aquí?

Ella va somriure.

- Tinc moltes coses al cap, i assumptes que només podré resoldre quan torni a Anglaterra, però no he pretès mai obligar-te a fer-me de mainadera.

- Perfecte, perquè mai he estat gaire bona mainadera, almenys dels meus germans – va tornar-li el somriure – ja saps... sempre m'han agradat més els dracs i ...

Ella va interrompre'l, amb la mà sobre l'espatlla masculina: - Gràcies... – va continuar en veure l'estupefacció d'ell – Per tot. Bé, ja saps...

La Lyra va permetre's pensar en tots els problemes que l'esperaven a Anglaterra. Va baixar el cap pensativa. 'Quatre línies mal escrites havia estat l'únic que havia dedicat als Malfoy abans de marxar... havia estat molt més explícita en la nota que havia fet arribar al seu padrí, ... i tot i així dubtava: fins a quin punt trencar amb la seva família, no significava també trencar amb ell'.

En Charlie va observar-la, sabent exactament el que a ella li passava pel cap, tot i desconèixer completament l'art màgic de llegir els pensaments en els altres.

- Saps? Ahir vaig tornar abans, perquè et volia mostrar això... – En Charlie va treure's de la butxaca, el petit fruit vermell. - Vas dir que et serviria per alguna poció, oi?

Ella va assentir, amb un nus al coll. Va mirar-lo i, de nou, va ser ell qui va fer un parell de passos fins a ser a un sols mil·límetres de distància.

- Fas tard... – va murmurar ella amb els ulls fixos en els d'en Charlie.

- Faig tard... ja... – va baixar el rostre fins a tocar els seus llavis, en el mateix moment que ella sentia les seves mans a la cintura.

.

- Te n'has d'anar... – va insistir ella encara amb els llavis enganxats als seus, tot i que no va fer res per moure's.

- Deixa'm estar així un parell de minuts, si us plau. – Va subjectar-la encara més contra si, profunditzant el petó.

La Lyra aclaparada, no va saber com reaccionar, encara que va deixar que ell allargués el petó i l'atrapés encara més entre el seu cos i la paret.

- Charles... – No volia oposar-s'hi, no ara que notava el seu cos contra el seu, i que en Charlie passejava la seva mà per la seva pell nua, sota la samarreta que li havia quedat del tot arrugada durant la nit. Però els rajos de sol tocaven amb insistència el seu rostre, recordant-li que, de tots els moments que havien tingut, fins llavors, per compartir allò, aquell era el pitjor.

– Charlie, fas tard. – Els llavis del noi s'havien mogut delicadament fins al seu coll, fent que una agradable i nova sensació es col·loqués al seu estómac. No obstant ella va reunir forces per insistir un últim cop – Charles, no vull... no vull que... Merlí, Charlie...

En Charlie Weasley es va deixar anar de la Lyra suaument.

- No ho vols?

Ella va baixar el cap avergonyida:

- No vull que tinguis problemes a la feina... – va passar el dors de la mà pel braç ple de cicatrius d'en Charlie – No em malinterpretis... jo...

- Sht! – va callar-la posant el seu dit índex contra els llavis femenins – T'he entès perfectament... – Va dir en Charlie amb un petit somriure, notant com el cor se li accelerava – Me'n vaig abans que en Greg es munti la pel·lícula i s'enfadi amb mi. Avui hauríem de procurar assegurar-nos que els ous que els dracs amaguen a les coves, són en bon estat. Ens veiem al vespre...

Va jugar suaument amb el seu cabell.

- Charlie... – va murmurar de nou ella, amb els ulls tancats.

- M'esperaràs? – va demanar gairebé amb un xiuxiueig a l'oïda, abans d'apartar-se'n finalment i encarar el nou dia.

Ella no va respondre llavors.

.

.

- Tomasz,... – La veu de la Lyra gairebé va sobresaltar al noi, que no estava acostumat a què ella s'hi dirigís directament, menys en aquell to que va endevinar gairebé nerviós. – I... i en Charlie? Vull dir on són en Charlie i en Greg...?

Va mossegar-se el llavi sense adonar-se, esperant la resposta.

El sol ja feia estona que havia desaparegut a l'horitzó, però tot just llavors havia arribat un dels tres nois a casa, en Tomasz.

- Trigaran uns dies a tornar. Han hagut de traslladar una femella a les reserves de Gales, aquí causava molts problemes i allà hi ha cuidadors més experts que... – El noi va adonar-se que ella, de cop i volta, es tensava.

- És perillosa?

- Oh no, clar que no – en Tomasz va dir-ho convençut, però en veure la mirada desconfiada d'ella va decidir que seria millor matisar-ne l'afirmació. Igualment ella no semblava disposada a conformar-se amb un "_clar que no"_, quan es tractava d'una bestia immensa: - No més que qualsevol altre de les criatures més feres amb les que, fins ara, ha tractat en Charlie. Si tinguéssim més cuidadors com ell i en Greg, podríem haver-la deixat aquí sense cap problema.

- Bé... – la Lyra va fingir un somriure, i va acomiadar-se'n amb un cop lleuger de cap – Així ja... ja tornaran...

Si no fos perquè no era, en absolut, algú amb qui tingués ja un tracte familiar, en Tomasz no hagués dubtat en bromejar-hi. 'O molt s'equivocava, o allò que li ballava al rostre era decepció'.

.

.

Dies després la Lyra era estirada al llit, amb la ment feta un garbuix. 'Ja no només era tot el que tard o d'hora caldria afrontar, també hi havia aquell petit però gran detall: en Charlie'.

Va bufar exasperada. Aquell dia, esperant-lo sense saber que en realitat no vindria, la seva ment havia donat mil voltes a tot el que havia passat, i tot el que encara esperava que passés. 'Perquè era absurd negar que el seu cos i una part de la seva ment feia setmanes que l'havien traït, i estaven més propers que mai al noi'.

Encara que fos exasperant i tot el que se suposava que havia aprés a rebutjar... 'Al cap i a la fi no podia seguir lligada a creences, que ja no tenien res a veure amb ella'. Perquè, per la mateixa regla tres, hauria de menysprear-se molt més a ella mateixa, per ser mestissa (o qui sap si ni això) i no qui havia cregut ser; i a aquella dona que no havia comés cap altre pecat que dur-la al món i perdre-la en circumstàncies, que en pensar-les, només podia trobar terribles i injustes.

Si tenia clara una cosa, és que quan tornés, volia fer el que calgués per esbrinar qui eren els seus pares. 'I si alguna vegada es retrobava amb els Malfoy... No. Es veia incapaç de saber com reaccionaria'.

- Lyra... – Estirada al llit, amb la mirada fixa al sostre, la veu coneguda d'en Charlie va desviar-li els pensaments.

Ell va tancar la porta, assegurant-la amb un encanteri que va ressonar a l'oïda de la Lyra, a la vegada que tota ella semblava notar un estrany augment de temperatura a l'aire. 'Gairebé no era capaç de percebre l'oxigen nítid que, fins llavors, li permetia respirar amb normalitat a l'habitació'.

Va tancar els ulls sense moure's, però no va poder evitar notar com en Charlie deixava caure a terra alguna cosa que, per força, havia de ser la seva pesada jaqueta. Va mirar-lo, per fi, just en el moment que ell es descordava el darrer botó de la camisa, i s'asseia al llit amb la vista clavada en ella.

- No he estat a Gales... –va dir com a única salutació, fent que ella s'incorporés al matalàs amb la pregunta escrita a la cara – Vaig demanar a en Greg que m'acompanyés, perquè no sabia si tu estaves preparada per tornar...

- Com? – De sobte no trobava cap sentit al que intentava dir-li en Charlie.

- I jo no estava preparat, en absolut, perquè tu tornessis... volia saber primer de que es tractava – ell va fer un petit silenci, veient com creixia la incredulitat al rostre de la Lyra. – En Dumbledore diu que, a partir d'ara, tot es complicarà...

- En Dumbledore? L'Albus Dumbledore? Has estat a Anglaterra?

- El pare em va enviar un mussol aquell matí. Volien que hi fóssim tots, bé en Bill i jo vull dir. La mare no les té totes, però el pare tenia raó: Ni en William ni jo hem dubtat en dir que sí... hi haurà perills, però...

- En dir que sí? – El to de la Lyra era ara més alt – En dir que si a què?

Ell va somriure. 'Si la coneixia bé, primer el tractaria de boig i, després, acabaria per cometre aquella bogeria amb ell'. No, és clar, sense donar-hi moltes voltes abans. 'I no trobava cap motiu real per retreure-li. Era un suïcidi, es mirés com es mirés'.

- M'han demanat que em quedi... que intenti convèncer altres bruixes i mags – va començar a parlar en Charlie de nou – però potser arribarà un moment en què la cosa encara es compliqui més... i llavors...

- I llavors... ? – Va intentar que ell continués parlant – Llavors ningú podrà dir que no he aprofitat la sort que tinc al màxim.

En Charlie va acabar de treure's la camisa, i va apropar-se més a la jove, abraçant-la fort de forma inesperada. 'Va subjectar la bata de la Lyra, i va deixar que rellisqués pels seus braços fins a quedar tirada sobre el llit'. Ella duia un pijama de colors clars a sota.

- Lyra... Prometo explicar-t'ho tot després, permet-me fer-te gaudir d'això ara... – va xiuxiuejar-li, apartant-li un floc vermell del rostre.

La noia va mirar-lo sense saber que dir.

- No sé què has anat a fer a Londres, però has trigat molt – Va rendir-se, a la fi, ella. Aquella era una afirmació tan sincera que només va aconseguir augmentar el desig en el Charlie.

Arribat aquell moment, en aquell instant, poc importava ja que en el passat ella l'hagués vist com un traïdor, mentre que ell mateix hagués pensat d'ella que havia estat només una criatura consentida, sang pura i Slytherin fins a l'últim extrem d'arrogància.

- Sht! – En Charlie va besar-la amb tendresa, abans d'acariciar-la amb més decisió: de forma sinuosa, deixant que les seves mans rellisquessin entre els cabells i l'esquena femenina, apropant-la encara més a ell. Va mossegar-li amb compte el llavi, per poder aprofundir encara més el petó. Van mantenir així un combat de llengües fins que ell va apartar-se uns centímetres sense aire.

Ella va deixar escapar una rialla, gairebé nerviosa, en veure'l somriure. Ell només va empènyer-la suaument per a què quedes estirada al llit, mirant-la com si no l'hagués vist mai abans. 'Com si mai s'hagués adonat, - i estava segur d'haver-ho fet ja desenes de vegades -, que ella era extraordinàriament bonica'.

La Lyra va saber aleshores que estava a punt de travessar un límit amb ell, que no havia traspassat mai amb ningú.

Amb les mans estranyament càlides, ell va permetre's recórrer la pell del seu ventre, sota el pijama, fins a traure-li la samarreta; deixant al descobert primer els seus pits, per a permetre després que les mànigues llisquessin pels seus braços.

Va acariciar-li els pits just després, gaudint de la sensació de tocar-los amb exasperada suavitat. Gaudint també del propi goig, del d'escoltar-la gemir gairebé com si, per primera vegada, ella no sabés com amagar les sensacions que l'embargaven.

'Somrient, abans de fregar amb part del rostre i després amb els llavis, aquella part del cos femení que delatava amb tanta claredat que ella desitjava allò tan com ell'.

En Charlie gairebé va estremir-se en adonar-se que ella, amb només uns pantalons de pijama, estava ara molt més exposada que ell. Va asseure's sobre seu amb cura; i ella va mirar-lo llavors amb els ulls ennuvolats per l'anticipació que, sens dubte, sentien ja els dos.

Encara que la Lyra no s'hagués adonat, aleshores, que l'excitació d'en Charlie era evident sota els seus pantalons texans; no hagués pogut amagar tampoc que començava a estar espantada de debò. Ho desitjava, probablement tan com ell; però la sensació de no poder dominar la situació, d'estar completament exposada a una altra persona, sense poder dominar ni un sol pensament racional, semblava aterrar-la.

Només les carícies que ell continuava dedicant als seus pits, feien que tot aquell pensament s'esfumés cada vegada amb més rapidesa.

- Estàs bé? – va preguntar en Charlie, encara en contacte amb la seva pell, adonant-se que ella semblava haver perdut el control de la seva, fins ara rítmica, respiració.

Ella va assentir sense paraules. Ell va somriure abans de guiar les mans d'ella al cinturó masculí, quedant solament en bòxers un moment després. El seu membre era clarament visible a través de la tela.

Va haver de repetir-li la pregunta llavors.

- Lyra, he fet alguna cosa malament?

Ella va apartar la mirada, ara avergonyida. Però va rectificar un segon després.

- No, és clar que no.

Amb un lleuger somriure, en Charlie va besar-li l'estómac, seguint el camí de petons fins a les cames, arrossegant-ne al seu pas els pantalons de pijama.

Va semblar sorprès en comprovar que, encara llavors, ella duia una petita peça de roba interior.

- No m'ho estàs posant fàcil... –va bromejar, i la naturalitat amb la que ell va dirigir-s'hi va fer que la Lyra, de sobte, recuperés la confiança en si mateixa; encara que, acostumada com estava, a guardar distància amb els altres, allò continués provocant-li un lleuger vertigen.

- No pretenies que t'esperés nua, oi? – En Charlie va ampliar el somriure. Estava convençut que veure-la recuperar aquell to era una bona senyal.

- Bé, tampoc és que tinguis gaire on triar. No sé si te n'has adonat o no, però en Tomasz es gai, i ets massa jove per en Greg.

- Massa jove? –Ara va ser ella qui va aixecar-se lleument per besar-lo – Homes sols, tot l'any envoltats de dracs... de debò penses que els meus encants són encara els d'una nena?

Ell va respondre-li amb una carícia al límit entre la pell de la cuixa i la roba interior. Llavors va inclinar-se cap a ella, per seguir aquell mateix camí,- i una mica més -, amb la boca. Ella va gemir novament, amb un somriure.

- T'agrada, oi? – va preguntar en Charlie, també sense deixar de somriure.

Ella va assentir, ja completament rendida.

- Si us plau, Charlie... – va pregar; no sabia ben bé si per demanar-li que continués o que parés. 'O potser per a què ell endevinés el que a ella, impensablement, li feia massa vergonya confessar: aquella era la seva primera vegada'.

Observant-ne les delicioses expressions facials, en Charlie va fer lliscar ara la mica de roba que encara cobria la Lyra fins els seus peus. En un moviment lent, meravellat pel que deixava al descobert. Va acariciar-li aquell indret del seu cos gairebé amb respecte, sentint-la completament entregada. Adonant-se, després de minuts de carícies, de la reacció d'ella al seu contacte, i del perquè d'aquella sobtada, i estranya, timidesa.

- Lyra... ets...

- Oh calla, Weasley. No ho espatllis.

Ell va assentir, deixant que fos ara la Lyra qui li tragués la roba interior a ell.

- Lyra, estàs segura ? – va demanar una última vegada.

- Sí, sí... encara en dubtes? – va intentar apartar qualsevol rastre de temor, a allò desconegut, de la seva expressió facial; apropant-lo, amb les mans subjectes a l'esquena masculina, perquè ell donés el darrer pas.

El jove va empènyer-se més contra la noia, notant com ella li clavava les ungles en el moment que ell la penetrava. Va envestir-la a un ritme suau, per a després canviar a un moviment ràpid, fent que ella perdés tota noció d'ella mateixa. Enfonsant-los als dos a un moment en el què l'únic que contava eren les sensacions en espiral que semblaven absorbir-los,... sentint la necessitat d'apropar-se més a l'altre, encara que físicament fos ja impossible.

- Charlie...! – va cridar, en el punt àlgid, la Lyra, desencadenant l'orgasme dels dos. Donant pas a un Charlie Weasley esgotat i satisfet que no va poder evitar abraçar-se contra el cos femení, càlid i nu.

.

La roba dels dos havia quedat espargida per tota l'habitació i ell, que havia dormit plàcidament durant hores, la mirava dormir ara a ella encara amb el xoc de saber-se el primer home de la seva vida. 'Havia imaginat que en Nott...'

Semblava, però, que s'havia equivocat.

- M'explicaràs que és el que trama l'Albus Dumbledore? – Va demanar ella de sobte, amb els ulls entre oberts.

- Un grup de resistència, Lyra. Ara que l'Innominable ha tornat, creu que hem d'estar preparats – Ell va parlar amb convicció, tot i endevinar el que diria ella.

- Aquell vell... perdó... ell, l'Albus Dumbledore... creu de debò que pot oposar-se al Senyor de les Forces del Mal amb un grup de resistència? – Ella va incorporar-se lleugerament al llit, però en adonar-se que sota els llençols estava nua, va tornar a deixar-se caure contra el matalàs – És una bogeria...

Ell va frunzir les celles, apartant-li de nou el cabell de la cara:

- El Senyor de les Forces del Mal? – va preguntar, sabent que ella s'adonaria ràpidament del seu error.

- L'Innominable... no pensis que sento cap mena de simpatia per algú així, Charlie. És simplement... – va sospirar pensant en el cos d'en Cedric Diggory – Coses d'Slytherin, suposo.

Ell va somriure, però la Lyra no va donar-se per vençuda:

- Sigui com sigui, l'anomenem de la manera que l'anomenem, ets boig si creus que això que dius no és un suïcidi.

- Ho és. Probablement. Però, digues, no creus que val la pena intentar fer-hi alguna cosa? – Ella va mirar-lo en silenci, conscient que acabaria per donar-li la raó, però resistint-se a fer-ho llavors.

- Només aspiro a aconseguir una mica de pau interior... –va confessar ella – Potser et sonaré egoista, però no corris més riscos dels necessaris, Charlie – va empassar saliva, conscient que allò podia sonar com una declaració – Si us plau.

- Molt em temo que algun dia seré jo qui t'acabarà per demanar exactament el mateix – ell va riure – Per molt que t'ho neguis, ets tan tossuda i exasperant com jo mateix.

La jove bruixa va suavitzar el gest facial:

- Charles, ets... – ella va dubtar en dir allò, insegura respecte a si havia d'exposar-se encara més a ell, tot i haver traspassat ja qualsevol barrera física, i també emocional, aquella nit.

- ... una gran persona...-.

Res del que ella pogués dir, però, podia treure ja una idea del cap d'en Charlie: Ara que havia descobert la Lyra Malfoy en tots els sentits, no pensava renunciar-hi.

- Espero, doncs, ser l'única gran persona a qui deixes gaudir d'això – amb una mirada de falsa malícia als ulls, en Charlie va deixar que la seva mà dreta llisqués per sota els llençols fins a tocar la seva pell.

Encara els quedaven hores senceres abans que es fes de dia, i un llarg camí per recórrer.

.

.

.

8 anys i mig després. –

- Com creus que s'ho prendrà la meva mare ? – Va demanar en Charlie Weasley, abraçant qui oficialment ja era la dona de la seva vida. La parella sortia de Sant Mungo, agafats de la mà i amb un somriure als llavis.

- No gaire pitjor que el meu pare, bé els meus pares: els dos... et recordo que has deixat embarassada la seva filla i no t'hi has casat abans. – La Lyra va tombar-se cap el noi per besar-li els llavis – Vivim en pecat... és terrible! – va ironitzar ella.

- Podríem posar-hi solució... – va proposar en Charlie, acariciant-li el ventre en el que encara no es distingia l'embaràs.

- I perdre'ns la cara que posaran els teus pares i els meus? – va bromejar la Lyra, tornant-li el petó – Deixa'm dir-te que el casament d'en Percy, va ser tot sospitós... Fem les coses a la nostra manera, que et sembla? – va riure.

- Com la senyoreta Malfoy, digui – La veritat és que en Charlie no hi podia estar més d'acord. 'La seva mare, fervent creient de la família tradicional i el matrimoni, posaria al crit al cel durant els primers cinc o sis dies; i en Lucius Malfoy, que ara mantenia una relació de correcte tracte amb ell, però per qui la Lyra sempre seria el seu ullet dret, li desitjaria el pitjor (encara que hagués canviat prou per no dir-ho obertament) durant uns quants mesos'. Però aquella criatura acabaria per acontentar tothom – Al cap i a la fi, el nostre fill o filla tindrà tres parells d'avis. Això no ho pot dir tothom.

- Charlie...

- Digues... – La Lyra ara tenia les mans al ventre i semblava emocionada.

- T'estimo.

- Lyra, des del primer dia, des de que vas creuar-te al meu camí aquella nit del mundial... jo sempre t'he estimat.

La bruixa pèl-roja va somriure, sense apartar les mans del seu ventre, i ell que estava segur d'estar vivint un dels millors moments de la seva vida, va besar-la amb la mateixa intensitat com ho havia fet quan la proximitat d'una guerra, ja passada, feia témer que tot es pogués truncar.

FI

.

**Nota:** Bé, doncs, moltíssimes gràcies als que heu arribat fins aquí: coneguéssiu o no aquesta història abans. Creieu-me si us dic que ha estat un plaer recuperar aquestes escenes de la vida d'en Charlie i la Lyra.


End file.
